justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance 4
'''Just Dance 4 '''is an upcoming dance/rhythm game developed and published by Ubisoft. It is the fourth installment in the series and the first to be released on the Wii U. The game is set to be released on October 2nd, 2012 with the Wii U version coming November 18th, 2012. Gameplay Players are judged on their ability to mimic dance moves preformed by on-screen dancers. Players can choose the song they dance to and score is kept depending on the amount of accurate timings and movements. New features and modes in Just Dance 4 include a dance battle mode, expansions to the game's Just Sweat mode, unlockable bonus routines for specific songs, and a 'Puppet Master' mode exlusive to the Wii U. Players can unlock 'Dance Quests', with each song having up to six missions that can be completed. To complete these quests, players would have to follow specific critera and movements to clear them. Dancer Cards can be created by players which display their most frequently played songs, their highest scores, and online and offline challenges. Online leaderboards will be available for the Wii U, PS3, and Xbox 3 versions of the game. Track Listing The game contains 48 music tracks. *Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes – “(I've Had) The Time of My Life” *Las Ketchup – “Asereje (The Ketchup Song)” *Justin Bieber featuring Nicki Minaj – “Beauty and a Beat” *Panjabi MC – “Beware Of The Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke)” *Carly Rae Jepsen – “Call Me Maybe” *Boys Town Gang – “Can't Take My Eyes Off You” *Emma– “Cercavo Amore” *Army of Lovers – “Crucified” *Rihanna – “Disturbia” *Dancing Bros. – “Everybody Needs Somebody To Love” *Flo Rida – “Good Feeling” *Blu Cantrell – “Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!)” *A.K.A – “Hot For Me” *The Blackout Allstars – “I Like It” *They Might Be Giants – “Istanbul” *Elvis Presley – “Jailhouse Rock” *Ricky Martin – “Livin' la Vida Loca” *Selena Gomez and the Scene – “Love You Like A Love Song” *Nelly Furtado – “Maneater” *Sergio Mendes featuring The Black Eyed Peas – “Mas Que Nada” *Maroon 5 featuring Christina Aguilera – “Moves Like Jagger” *Alexandra Stan – “Mr. Saxobeat” *Rick Astley – “Never Gonna Give You Up” *Marina and The Diamonds – “Oh No!” *Jennifer Lopez featuring Pitbull – “On The Floor” *The Girly Team – “Oops!... I Did It Again” *The B-52's – “Rock Lobster” *Skrillex – “Rock N’Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain)” *Kat DeLuna featuring Busta Rhymes – “Run The Show” *Anja – “Crazy Little Thing” *P!nk – “So What” *Sammy - “Some Catchin' Up To Do” *Nicki Minaj – “Super Bass” *Stevie Wonder – “Superstition” *Europe – “The Final Countdown” *Halloween Thrills – “Time Warp” *2 Unlimited – “Tribal Dance” *Rihanna featuring Jay-Z – “Umbrella” *Hit The Electro Beat – “We No Speak Americano” *One Direction – “What Makes You Beautiful” *Will Smith – “Wild Wild West” *Barry White – “You're The First, The Last, My Everything” *Carrie Underwood – “Good Girl” (U.S. exclusive)Bunny Beatz – “Make The Party (Don't Stop)” (Wii U, Xbox 360 and PlayStation Move only)